


Mother Dearest

by omg_im_addicted



Series: BAMF Sasuke Uchiha [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: No one knew where this kunoichi had came from, nor why she was here.All they knew was that she was powerful, and angry. She was a lioness that has lost her cub. But what was worse, she was a Uchiha lioness, and unless they could find her 'cub'- which was to tell her they were dead- they wouldn't come out of this alive.But what does Sasuke have to do with any of this?
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: BAMF Sasuke Uchiha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613881
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Son

**Author's Note:**

> For pictures of the characters, go to my instagram, @omg_im_addicted!

No one knew where this kunoichi had came from, nor why she was here.  
  
All they knew was that she was powerful, and angry. She was a lioness that has lost her cub.  
  
But what was worse, she was a Uchiha lioness, and unless they could find her 'cub'- which was to tell her they were dead- they wouldn't come out of this alive.  
  
This all started when they were notified by Tsunade that there was an unknown Kunoichi attacking all the ninja in the village for unknown reasons, and they were tasked to stop it. Or it would be like Pain all over again.  
  
So Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, and the Rookie 9, their sensei's, and the clan heads would be going to stop her before it was too late.  
  
There was a map set of Konoha, and a red line that showed her path. Surprisingly, it looked like she was headed towards the Uchiha district, or that was next in her path of destruction.  
  
Ninjas were going down left and right like flies. Whoever this kunoici was, no one was excited to face, seeing as they had just gotten their elusive Uchiha back to Konoha, and he had depleted nearly half of Konoha's forces before just going. It was strange, but they knew better than to question him.  
  
They agreed that they would go and guard the Uchiha district to try and intercept her march of war. And no matter how strong she was, they would give it there all to take her down.  
  
And with a battle plan in action they quickly departed from the Hokage tower and went to the gates of the Uchiha district.  
  
The Gates of the Uchiha District. No one had actually been inside there except for Uchihas, but damn, they were enough to make everyone shiver. They were imperial palace doors, something that belonged to royalty, and the Uchiha were. The doors were intimidating, and made them fear the district, but they were far more fearful of the person who lived inside.  
  
They stood guard, silently wondering where the last Uchiha was. And then they felt it, the KI, even Kurama was curious. And then they saw her, she was approaching slowly, her sword out, it covered in blood. She approached closer, and then she stepped out of the shadows and they held their breath.  
  
  
She was beautiful. Well, that's what the girls thought, the boys were drooling, she had an hourglass figure long pale legs, a beautiful face that screamed grace and elegance, but was set in a determined face, showing she was going to get what she came for. And had a big bust. On par with Tsunade.  
  
This woman was beautiful, but she was far more dangerous than she appeared. And then she spoke in a voice, that was silky smooth, but dangerous enough to know if they were lying she would put her wrath on them.  
  
"Where is he! Where is my son!" She boomed, and then something caught their eyes, 4 symbols, 4 identical symbols that made all the difference.  
  
They were the symbols of the Uchiha clan. This was a Uchiha woman. And that just made the situation. So. Much. Worse.  
  
But there was no way to meet with her demands, because other than Sasuke, there was no more Uchiha. Her son was dead.  
  



	2. Face to Face

She was apart of the Uchiha Clan. And that meant that the situation was far worse than they had originally believed. But some of us, *cough Naruto cough*, obviously didn't get the memo that they stood no chance.

"And who do you think you are lady!" Naruto demanded

The woman just chuckled mirthlessly, and Kakashi could have sworn that he had heard it before. 

"Who am I?" she asked, "I am surprised you don't know little jinchuriki-" she stated, her humor now apperant in her voice "-I am the Demon Queen". And then she smirked, something that was so insignificant but so dangerous at the same time.

 _'Where! Where! Where have I seen that before!'_ Kakashi thought, something was off here. Something was wrong and he knows that her attitude is similar, _but from where?_

She turned towards Shikamaru and Shikaku, the two representing Nara's. Her smirk widened.

"Shikaku, you haven't forgotten me, have you?" she asked the cheshire cat smile that made her look like she is chaos herself, never leaving her face.

 _'Familiar, oh so familiar! But who is it from!'_ Kakashi screamed- in his mind obviously, he was too professional to say it out loud.

"All though his wording was not ideal, I will say it once again, who are you?" Shikamaru asked threateningly

"Oh try me Shikaku 2.0, you can't scare me with some silly words, but fine, if your so insistent about it" she said hefting her sword to rest on her shoulders, making the entire situation look like friends are chatting instead of protecting their village from an unknown kunoichi. Meanwhile Shikamaru has taken to looking extremely offended and Kiba is clutching his stomach in laughter.

"My name is Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha." 

_'The name rings a bell but which one? Which one!'_ Kakashi thought madly, hating not knowing the last piece to the puzzle. He was snapped out of his reverie by the kunoichi's voice

"Now. I won't ask again. Where. Is. My. Son." the kunoichi now dubbed as 'Mikoto' demanded, pronouncing her KI laced words deangerously.

Then they heard Naruto hunch over in pain, and saw the woman's sharingan eyes shifted to their orange clad companion. She walked over and held his chin, bending down slightly.

"Do not think for a minute Uzumaki, that you can use the fox's chakra to help you against me. The fox belongs to me and two others, none of which are you. You will obey" she said in the same dangerous tone that conveyed the message that if they disobeyed, they were in for far more pain than before.

And then they felt **it**. It was KI, but it wasn't from the kunoichi producing it, no,it was something much more violent and wild, an uncontrollable rage, an undying blazing fire. And then they heard the sound of footsteps.

_click_

_clack_

_click_

_clack_

They had no doubt that whoever was making these steps **wanted** to be heard. Then they heard the creak of big gates moving, gates that most likely weighed more than 200 pounds. And then they were greeted with silence, they all held their breath for the person who had come now, could be the very person that determined whether they won this battle or not.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> For pictures of the characters, go to my instagram, @omg_im_addicted!


End file.
